For What's Right
by Sailor Sparkles
Summary: Holly Philips is a very extraordinary girl. She is a seer. And she's determined to rid the world of the Death Eaters and Riddle (Voldemort) for good. However; it's at a price. Holly knows that if she sticks with the plan to defeat Voldemort, only one will prevail. She knows that she could possibly die. But that doesn't matter. Sometimes, you have to fight for what is right.
1. A Small Introduction To Our Characters

Holly Vivian Philips.

7 years old, born on the 1st of May.

She is a cousin to Emily Quarter.

Her parents were Carter Philips and Genevieve Coal.

Her father was murdered (brutally, might I add) by Voldemort before her very eyes and her mother died protecting her when part of the Flourish and Blotts ceiling fell down in a Diagon Alley attack.

She lives on the streets, and she is an extraordinary seer.

She is an optimist, and tries to see the good in every one. Key word there. Tries.

She learned that some people will never be good, no matter how many times she tries to change their hearts.

She has wavy auburn hair and vibrant blue eyes.

Has a knack at making people tell the truth; she's kind of like a miniature Molly Weasley.

She also seems to intimidate members of the Order of the Phoenix.

You'd have to admit; she is pretty intimidating if you ask me.

You wouldn't know, would you?

Both she and Emily's mothers were half-Veela, making them both at least a quarter Veela.

Emily Rose Quarter.

7 years old, born on the 12th of February.

She is a cousin to Holly Philips.

Her parents were Romulus Quarter and Rosalinda Coal.

Both her parents were hit by 'Avada Kedavra', cast by none other than Antonio Dolohov, in the same Diagon Alley attack Holly's mother died in.

She walks the streets with Holly, but is apparently not a seer. Both have tremendous power, though.

She is an optimist as well, and also tries to see good in everyone. Except those whom she already knows are evil.

She's learned that not everyone is good, and to stand for what you believe in.

She's good at lying; except when she's under pressure or under the glare of Holly Vivian Phillips. And most likely Molly Weasley.

She's got wavy brown hair and electric blue eyes.

She's very nice, as is Holly, so it's clear both would make a good Hufflepuff.

Both she and Holly's mothers were half-Veela, making them at least quarter (Get it? It's like Sirius' awfully annoying pun) Veela.


	2. Fleur's Jewelry Box Part One

Fleur Delacour couldn't stop shifting in her chair that day. This was the exact day two years ago when she found out both her best friends were dead and their daughters just 'mysteriously' disappeared. She hoped they'd be alright and weren't taken by Death Eaters. They didn't exactly have the best luck. Why, just the last time she visited, she taught them how to make a French braid and they gave her the most precious thing imaginable.

*Flashback*

Fleur, Holly, and Emily had just finished playing tag outside and headed in for dinner. "Auntie Fleur? Could you do my hair for me?" Holly asked excitedly. "Me too! Me too!" Emily exclaimed . Fleur giggled and nodded her head. After dinner they had pulled her upstairs in their room to do their hair. She gave both of them a French braid and then they tried to do hers. It took a couple of tries. Emily then skipped towards a small basket and puller out three flowers. One was a Lily for Holly, one was a Tulip for Emily, and one was a Violet for Fleur.

Fleur knew for a fact that when Emily put the Violet in her hair, that they were gonna give her something else. These two cousins were the most creative people that she knew, and they specially crafted jewelry for Fleur and Gabrielle, as well as their families. In fact, that's where Fleur got her most beautiful jewelry from. They gave her a small box wrapped in silver with a light blue bow.

"Go on, open it. We made it specially for you." Holly smiled. She opened it up, and inside was the most gorgeous necklace she had ever seen. And she had seen a lot. It was a sapphire gemstone in the shape of a heart, with silver lining it.

On the back it read,"To Fleur Delacour, for being the best Auntie imaginable. ~ Love you lots, Holly Philips and Emily Quarter." On the front it said in silver writing, "Fleur Delacour." And on the inside, there was a picture of her, Gabrielle, Holly, Emily, Rosalinda, Genevieve, Carter, and Romulus in a group photo. To the left of the picture, there was a note the shape of heart, perfectly fitting in. It read: "God doesn't give you people you want, it gives you people you need. People to make you, break you, love you, hate you, and help you become the person you're supposed to be." "It's beautiful!" She cried, giving them a huge hug. "And guess what, Auntie Fleur? If you need advice, like that saying for example, tap the piece of parchment and say, 'Adviso Needis.'" Emily said. "Also, when you're in trouble, squeeze the sapphire heart and say, "I need help, and I need it now. Help us get back, both safe and sound.'" Holly added. Fleur nodded. "Thank you, girls. You're the best kids imaginable." Fleur smiled. "We know!" They said in unison, winking at her. Fleur rolled her eyes; sometimes they acted like her twin brother in laws. You'd think they were fraternal twins by the way they act. A little hard to believe they're cousins. "Girls? It's bedtime!" Rosalinda, Emily's mother called from downstairs.

Funny thing there, the Quarters and Philips lived in the same house, meaning Emily and Holly saw each other practically EVERY day. In fact, they shared a bedroom with twin beds in it.

Both girls groaned but put on their pyjamas and brushed their teeth anyway. "Goodnight, girls." Fleur whispered, pecking the girls' cheeks, then turning out the lights. "G'night!" They exclaimed and shut their eyelids to go to sleep. Fleur smiled at their sleeping forms and blew a kiss at them, shutting the door, not knowing in two years time they would be missing.

*End Flashback*

This was the day she lost the six people most important to her, excluding her family.

Fleur stood up and decided to get her jewelry box. Her mother had given it to her, saying that it's been passed down to the eldest daughter for generations. It was silver, with an emerald shining in the middle. You needed a key to open it, so she didn't need to worry about the jewelry the little girls made for her. She rushed up the dusty staircase of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, not noticing Ginny and Hermione watching her from their room.

"Where do you think she's going?" Hermione whispered. "Maybe to kiss Bill?" Ginny suggested. Bill walked into their room (which eliminated Ginny's suggestion) a worried expression pasted onto his face. "Any of you seen Fleur's jewelry box? She's going bonkers because she can't find it." Bill said. "No, sorry." Hermione replied. Ginny answered, "Actually, I did. Fred and George had it. Muttering about opening it and selling the jewelry."

Bill nodded appreciatively,"Mum wants us to head downstairs, to see who's the culprit anyways."

Both girls nodded and followed Bill into the dining room, where the Order was seated, having a meeting. "Now, who was it?" Molly Weasley shrieked, causing the whole Order to turn to her. "It was us, Mum, it was us." Fred Weasley said, carrying Fleur's jewelry box as he walked in, George trailing behind him. "Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" Fleur cried, grabbing her jewelry box, still sniffling. "Geez, didn't know she cared THAT much 'bout jewelry," Ginny muttered to Hermione, adding extra emphasis on 'that.' "What made you turn yourselves in?" Hermione asked, voicing everyone's thoughts aloud.

"We'll, we might've looked at-" George started.

"Some special letter-" Fred confessed.

"And there were words on them that-" George followed.

"Were very saddening-" Fred continued.

"And when we realized-" George sang.

"How much it meant to you-" Fred sniffled.

"We decided to give it back to you," They finished together.

"Well thank you, boys." Molly smiled sweetly at them.

Everyone went back to their own thing, but Fleur was still in the same spot, sniffling.

"What's wrong?" Nymphadora Tonks bit her lip nervously.

"Eek! Sorry, you scared me there. It's just that," she paused, taking a deep breath. "No one was supposed to see that letter."

With that said, she scampered up to her own room, not noticing (or pointedly ignoring, which ever works) the curious glances sent her way. She sat on her bed, and reread the note over and over again.

'Dear Ms. Delacour,

We regret to inform you that our suspicions are confirmed and Genevieve and Rosalinda Coal are now dead. Neither one of their husbands survived either. However, their daughters,' she remembered her breath hitched in her throat when she read this part two years ago,'have just disappeared. I know this will be rather hard for you. I'm sorry. Don't grieve too much.

I truly am sorry,

Jane Ava Windsmith, From St. Mungo's Hospital.

Fleur's usually pin-straight silvery blonde hair was messed up, so she decided to go to sleep, not hearing the small conversation between a girl and boy with an invisibility cloak.


	3. Fleur's Jewelry Box Part Two

"You get it!" Harry Potter argued with Hermione Granger that night under the invisibility cloak. "Fine! I'll get it! Just don't wake her up!" Hermione scolded lightly, motioning to Fleur under the silky substance of the Invisibility Cloak. Making sure not to make a noise, Hermione leaned in and picked the lock of the jewelry box. When it clicked open, she snatched the pure white note, closed the box, and scampered out of the room quietly, Harry glued to her side.

"We got it!" Harry called as him and Hermione rushed down the bottom two steps of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Good job, kiddies." Sirius said. Turns out, everyone, including Molly, was curious about what the letter said. I mean, who wouldn't? "Are you sure this is ok?" Mrs. Weasley asked nervously. Everyone nodded and she sighed. "I'll read it!" Tonks declared, grinning cheekily.

"M'kay." Everyone agreed once more. She opened the letter and read:

"Dear Ms. Delacour,

We regret to inform you that our suspicions are confirmed and Genevieve and Rosalinda Coal are now dead. Neither one of their husbands survived either. Their daughters, however, have just disappeared. I know this will be rather hard for you. I'm sorry. Don't grieve too much.

I truly am sorry,

Jane Ava Windsmith, From St. Mungo's Hospital."

Bill shook his head in disbelief. "Not even I knew that." His voice cracked.

"So," Everyone turned to look at Remus. "Do we tell her we know? Or should we-"

"Of course we don't tell her!" Molly raised her voice. "Then she'll think we were snooping around in her room!"

"Well, we kind of were," Fred and George said in unison. Mrs. Weasley hit them overtop of their heads.

"So this was that special letter you were talking about," Bill took the paper from Tonks' hands and flipped it over, examining it. He could see faint teardrops on the note.

"Great," Hermione sighed. "Now I feel really bad." Harry turned away, whistling slightly. After all, he was the boy under the invisibility cloak who insisted Hermione pick the lock and take the note.

"Me too," Mrs. Weasley said, seemingly depressed. "Alright everyone, upstairs to your rooms!"

The group groaned, and trudged up the stairs, each wondering the same thing: 'Why would she hide this from us?'


End file.
